


Sharks

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Winchester - Freeform, cute Winchester sister, little bit of angst but a lot of cuteness, mostly good but tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: John gets home late from a hunt and loses his patience with three year old Evy.





	Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.
> 
> This story is written from three year old Evy's point of view, so the language in it is simple.

Evy checked her work one more time. Everything had to be perfect. Daddy would be home any minute, and Evy was determined to make him happy tonight. Sammy had said it was his birthday tomorrow, and Evy had made him a card. She hadn’t been able to make him a present, so she was going to give him the best birthday hug he’d ever had.

            Daddy had told her a few days earlier about monsters. They weren’t pretend. They were real. He and Dean and Sammy fought them off. At first, that had scared her, but anytime she got scared Dean would remind her that “the monsters are scared of us”. If that was true, then there was nothing that could get her. Nothing that could scare her, nothing that could hurt her.

            Evy heard the sound of the car pull up outside. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be up, but she was just too excited. She heard the door open and close, and Dean whispering good night to Daddy. Evy got down off her bed and padded barefoot into the living room. The floor was cold, but daddy would pick her up and keep her warm anyways.

            When she made it to the living room, Dean was heading to the bedroom he shared with Sammy, and daddy was on the couch. Daddy was sitting up, still in his heavy jacket and boots. He didn’t seem to hear Evy walking up to him. Evy held Squish in one arm, and grabbed his knee with her hand.

“Hi, daddy.”

Daddy jumped, and Evy got scared. He wasn’t happy like she thought he would be. He was mad. Really mad. Evy backed away from him a little, squeezing Squish harder. She started to say she was sorry, that she hadn’t meant to scare him, but Daddy grabbed her arm.

“What are you still doing up?”

Evy couldn’t help it; she knew it would make him mad, but she started to cry.

“Why are you still up?” Daddy said again.

“I just…” Evy said, before she started crying again.

“You should be in bed.” Daddy said.

            Before she knew what was happening, Daddy had spun her around and propped her up against his knee. He swatted her for what felt like forever, making her cry more and beg him to stop. The noise brought Dean back running. She heard Dean say something to Daddy, but she couldn’t hear what it was over the sound of her crying. She realized Daddy wasn’t holding on to her anymore, and had stopped swatting her. She pulled away from him and ran to Dean, holding Squish with both arms.

“It’s okay, baby girl.” Dean told her, giving her hug and trying to make her feel better.

“What happened?”

            Sammy had woken up at the sound of Evy crying and come into the living room. Evy broke away from Dean and ran to him. Sammy picked her up, and figured out really fast what had happened. Evy got scared again. Sammy as mad at her now too.

“Really, dad?” Sammy started rocking her back and forth, trying to help her calm down. “Shh. It’s okay, baby.”

Evy felt a hand on her shoulder, one that she knew wasn’t Deanie or Sammy. It was Daddy’s. Evy squeezed Sammy’s neck more tightly. She heard Daddy trying to talk to her. She turned her head a little so she could hear him.

“Little one, I’m sorry.”

            Daddy was sorry? He just punished her, why was he sorry? Wasn’t he mad at her? If he wasn’t, then why did he spank her? Evy wanted to ask him all this, but she was too upset and confused. She turned her head back and buried her face into Sammy’s neck. Sammy lifted the back of her shirt and started to scratch her back.

“You want to come sleep with me?” Sam asked.

Evy shook her head up and down. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. Come on.” Sammy said, walking with her towards his room.

            Sammy brought her back towards his room, and laid down on the bed, holding her for a minute. She finally stopped crying so hard, and Sammy started wiping her face. He waited a little and then asked her,

“Cricket, what happened?”

“I…I stayed up to give Daddy his b…birthday card.” Evy told him, still sniffing. “T…Th…The one you help…helped me make.”

“Then what happened?” Sammy asked.

“I went to the living room to give him a hug and he got real mad at me.” Evy said. “Why did he get mad at you?” Sammy asked.

“For not being in bed.” Evy said. “Okay, Cricket. It’s okay.” Sammy said, pulling her in for a hug. “It’s okay.”

“Can I come in?”

            Evy looked in the doorway and saw Dean standing there. He looked sad and worried. Sammy told him to come in, and Dean walked over and bent down next to the bed. He handed Squish to Evy, who she’d dropped in the living room when Sammy had picked her up. Evy grabbed him and squeezed him.

“Baby girl, Daddy wants to come talk to you. Is that okay?”

“Is he still mad at me?” Evy asked.

“No. But he’s worried you’re mad at him.” Dean said. “Do you want to?”

Evy started to answer, but Sammy interrupted her. “Cricket? Where was that birthday card?”

“Under my pillow.” Evy answered.

“Okay.” Sammy said, kissing her forehead. “Dean, will you stay here with her for a minute?” “Sure.” Dean said. Sammy left the room and Dean turned back to Evy. “Are you alright, kiddo?”

Evy sniffed again and said, “I just wanted to make him happy.”

“I know, baby girl.” Dean said. “I know.” Dean got up on the bed with her and hugged her, then Evy saw that he was smiling. “Hey, kiddo, I got a question for you.”

“What is it?” Evy asked.

“You ever been on a rocket ship?” “A rocket ship?” Evy asked. “You know I haven’t been on a rocket ship.”

“You want to go?” Dean asked.

Evy smiled. “How do we do that?”

“Like this.”

            Dean got up from the bed really fast, then picked up Evy and flew her through the air. Evy giggled, so hard that she had trouble catching her breath. She heard Sammy in the living room talking to Daddy, but Dean kept her laughing so hard that it didn’t worry her. He flew her around the room a couple more times, before slowing down and telling her,

“Okay, kiddo, time to make a landing. You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready!” Evy giggled.

Dean slowed down and turned Evy over. Her legs were by his face and her face was down by his stomach. He tickled her tummy and asked,

“How’s that, huh?” When she didn’t answer him, because she was laughing too hard, he tickled her again. “How was that landing?”

“Deanie, I’m upside down!” she said. “You gotta pull me right side up!”

“Oh, I guess you’re right.” Dean said. He tickled her again and pulled her back up. “That better?”

“That’s better.” Evy said. “Thank you, Deanie.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl. Love you.” Dean said.

“Love you too, Deanie.” Evy said.

“Cricket?” Sammy had come back in the room. Evy saw the camera in his hand, and Daddy was standing beside him. “You ready to talk now?”

Evy knew that Dean had said Daddy wasn’t mad anymore, but she was still scared. “Daddy, you still mad at me?”

“No, little one.” Daddy came in and walked up to them and held his arms out to her. “Will you sit with me?”

She was scared, but Deanie and Sammy were there, so she let Daddy pick her up and take her to the bed. He sat her in his lap and held her for a minute, wiping away the tear that she couldn’t stop. “Little one, I’m so sorry.” Daddy said.

“Why you sorry, daddy?” Evy asked. “I’m the one that broke the rule. I supposed to be in bed.”

Daddy didn’t look mad at that, just sad. “Sammy told me what you were trying to do. He showed me the card. Even so, I never should’ve just grabbed you like that and scared you. That was really mean and I’m sorry.”

“Did it work?” Evy asked.

“Did what work?” Daddy asked.

“The card.” Evy said. “I drew it to try and make you happy. For your birthday.”

Daddy finally smiled, and pulled some hair out of Evy’s eyes. “Yes, little one. It worked.”

“But you still look sad.” Evy said.

“I’m sad because I scared you and I hurt you.” Daddy said. “Not because of you. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Evy said. “Can I give you your present now?”

“My present?” Daddy asked. “Yeah, sure.”

Evy wrapped her arms around Daddy’s neck and squeezed tight. Daddy was surprised, but hugged her back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a real present.” Evy said.

“This is the best birthday present I ever got, little one.” Daddy said. “It’s the best birthday hug ever.”

“Yay!” Evy said.

Daddy laughed. “Is there anything I can do to make this up to you, little one?” Daddy asked.

Evy leaned back and smiled. “Will you play sharks with me?”

“Sharks? What’s that?” Daddy asked.

Evy looked to Sammy, who looked like he wanted to say no. “Pleeeeeaasssseee, Sammy?”

Sam took a deep breath. “Okay. Hold on.” He went into the kitchen and came back with a bag of her goldfish crackers. He walked over to her and said, “Hold out both your hands.”

Evy held her little hands out to him.

“Count to eight.” Sammy told her.

Evy smiled. “One.” Sammy placed one goldfish onto her hand. “Two.” He placed another one. “Three.”

For every number she said, Sammy put a goldfish in her hand. She said six, and forgot the next number, so Sammy helped her out.

“What sound does a snake make?”

Evy hissed, and then got it. “Seven!”

“Very good. One more.” Sam said.

“Eight.”

Sammy folded up the bag and said, “You play with those, then it’s time to go to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay, Sammy.” “You want to go to your bed or stay in here with me?” Sammy said.

“Stay with you.” Evy said. “Okay. You show daddy how to play.” Sammy said.

Evy turned to Daddy and said, “I’m going to make the fishies swim, Daddy. You gotta try to catch ‘em and eat ‘em first.”

Daddy laughed. “Okay.”

Evy took one goldfish in between her thumb and the next finger, and pretended to make it swim through the air. “Glub, glub, glub.”

John playfully took the fish out of her fingers, making Evy giggle again. She swam another goldfish through the air, and this time she got it. Daddy pretended like he was upset, and Evy got a little scared again, but Daddy tickled her tummy to show her he didn’t mean it. Evy ended up winning, getting five fish while Daddy only got three. Daddy asked her for a hug, which she gave him.

“Good night, little one. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Daddy. Good night.” Evy said, kissing his cheek.

“Alright, Cricket. Come on. Under the covers.”

            Sammy still looked at Daddy like he was mad, but Evy wasn’t anymore. Daddy had been mean when he’d spanked her, but he hadn’t meant to hurt her. And he’d apologized, and made her feel better before leaving. Evy would give him another chance. Sammy turned the light out in the room and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her and told her goodnight.

“I love you, Cricket.”

“Love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
